Things Kept Within
by mini.yoo
Summary: Craig never talked about his life to anyone.. until someone tried to pry it out of him. Rated M for language kinda.


**Hey! So, I'm not a new writer, I just kinda lost my other account. Hehe. Well this is a new beginning! **

**This is just a short little story I wrote because I was bored and angry and I wanted to write a little Creek story. A really little Creek story..**  
**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

I was never the brightest, the nicest, the most joyous to be around. I was never the person people went to when they were sad (unless they were stupid and named Clyde Donovan) and people never asked me how I was. Not after I punched my teacher for asking me for the thirtieth or so time. I never let anyone know how I felt. I barely even talked to people (unless, once again, they were stupid and named Clyde Donovan) about my life.

My life was boring. My life had no meaning. All my life consisted of was fighting. Fighting between me and whomever pissed me off, fighting between my parents (back when I was younger), fighting between anyone in my family, hell even fighting on the television. I didn't watch tv a lot but when I did, it was normally some shitty boxing match or MMA fight.

I didn't expect things to change when you came back into my life.

At most I expected you to be like Clyde, needing a best friend and a shoulder to cry on. But even Clyde knew what lines he should or shouldn't cross. Clyde and I were best friends from the beginning and we knew each other better than anyone else. It didn't change when I became distant and he joined the football team. We still stayed basically inseparable. I went to his football games and sometimes worked out with him and he bought me cigarettes when I needed them and let me stay at his house whenever I needed to. But still, Clyde never asked why. He knew he shouldn't.

You, on the other hand, were nosy. You always needed to know what was wrong. And, surprisingly, you can take a punch. No matter how many times I tried to push you away, you came back, twitching and shaking but persistent. I never knew why and I never asked. I just tried to get you away from me. You were trying to break me, let yourself into my life, but I didn't want it. I wasn't ready to let another person into my life. The only person who knew everything about my life was my mom.

I hated when you tried to assume things about my family situation. I hated it. I hated it so much. You'll never understand. You will never know what it feels like to have your father dragged out of your own house in handcuffs and your mother being rushed out of your house in a gurney. You'll never know because your family is spotless and perfect. Your family will never know because their twitchy, nosy kid is still a little angel and would never do anything to break the family up. I didn't know my family would get so worked up over my sexual orientation. My mom was so supportive but my father was so angry. My mom tried to help, she tried to calm him down, but it only made things worse.

Once that first backhand made contact with her face, there was no stopping Thomas Tucker.

I knew I had to get Ruby out of there. She was too young to witness that kind of stuff. But once I knew she was safe, I went back for my mom. I did everything I could to try and get that man off of my mother. I couldn't let anything happen to her, especially if it was because of me. I jumped on him, bit him, punched him, everything, but he was too big, too strong for me. And once my mom was down, he turned towards "_the little faggot_." I didn't try to run. I didn't want to run. My mom was dying and it was my fault. I couldn't lose my mom. If my mom was going, I was going with her. So I didn't move, and I just took the beating.

I woke up the next morning to a white light and the sound of a heart monitor. The nurses all rushed to me to fill me in on the situation. Ruby had called the police after I rushed her to Clyde's. I was out for three days but I was alive and I was going to make it.

But my mom wasn't. My mom didn't. She died in that house that night and my father was sent to jail. In one night I felt like I lost everything.

No one knew at school, surprisingly. Ruby knew and Clyde knew some parts but all the others knew was that I was living with my grandma in her house down the street from my old one. That's all you knew too. And that's all I wanted you to know. Clyde never asked and never talked about it but you kept pushing it and no matter how many times he told you that you shouldn't, you kept asking about it. You kept asking about that and everything in my life.

So yes, I smoke. Yes, I've tried to kill myself. Yes, those are scars on my wrists. Yes, they're self inflicted. And after the time my grandma caught me trying to take a bunch of her medicine and seeing the look on her face, I haven't attempted suicide in any way.

I'm bisexual. I don't care about the girls that throw themselves at me. No, I'm not a virgin. I don't remember my first kiss, it was a really long time ago.

Yes, I've fucked Clyde. Yes, he's fucked me too. It was a period of my life where I just needed a person I trust to just be with me intimately. He doesn't talk about it. I know he remembers it but he knows I don't like to think back on it.

…Yes, I would fuck you in a heartbeat.

And that's part of the reason why I'm writing this. Because after you kept pushing and pushing to try and break me, I think you did it. I think you let yourself into my life. And.. It scares me, but I think I can do this. I think you pushed because you care. And I'm willing to let someone care about me and I'm willing to care about you too. I don't know how you did it, but I'm going to see where this goes. If you promise not to leave me, I won't leave you either.

Well, this is what you wanted to know. I hope that now that you know, you won't ask about my family anymore. Everything here stays between us. Even though I'm willing to let you in, I'm not letting the others know. Consider yourself special.

To me, you are special. I'm not getting emotional on you, but just remember that I'm not going to tell anyone else anything about my life. I guess you coming back into my life was sort of a wake up call. I needed to stop keeping all my life private, even if only one person knew about it. You're the lucky one person. You, the coffee-loving, spastic, paranoid kid that shrieks at the mention of underwear gnomes, are the one I choose to expose myself to. Maybe Clyde will know eventually, maybe everyone will know eventually, but as for right now, you're the only one I'll tell.

You, Tweek, are the only one who knows the things I've kept inside.

* * *

**So, it wasn't my best work. But I still kinda liked it :D I hope you at least kinda liked it too**

**Stay tuned for better stories!**


End file.
